Three Stories
First Day of Work "...Alright." Amon said, smiling "Since I need to teach you how to be...Mages, we may as well start by seeing what each of you can do, deal?" Amon suggested, as everyone nodded in reply. He was more than ready to acceptance the abnormality of this class, as they were a pale comparison to what he experiences with his own family. "We can't." Hemera said to Amon. "Eh...?" Amon looked over at Hemera "Why?". "We're forbidden from displaying our abilities within school grounds." Hemera replied "It's because we might break something." Hemera seem to briefly eye Sora, who could feel her gaze. "I...I didn't mean to break down the gym!" Sora frantically said, appearing nervous, twiddling his thumbs while looking down "I...I just can't control my own magic very well...". "...Okay." Amon coughed, clearing his throat. Whatever these kids could do, if one of them can destroy the gym, then another location is probably better suited. "Then how am I supposed to do my teaching duty if I can't even see you in action...?". "Ah! I know!" Mitra suddenly stood out of her chair, slamming her hand on the table to get everyone's attention "My former, better teacher always took us to a secluded area where we could freely display our abilities, without worry for the consequences!" Mitra declared "I can lead you there, if you so wish to properly adhere to your duty as a teacher.". "You're going to belittle me constantly, aren't you?" Amon said to Mitra, noticing she managed to slip belittlment into her phrases almost each time. "What could you possibly mean, cheap replacement teacher?" She wasn't an excellent liar. Nor did she really try to lie to begin with. "HA! I like this lady." Lucadra said, sitting on the desk, resting her head on her hand "She speaks to me, y'know?". "Don't make friends with anyone." Gram said to Lucadra, sighing "This wasn't a good idea. You don't know the first thing about teaching!". "I was taught by like...three people! Maybe four! I can learn." Amon replied to Gram "Besides...it's still day one.". "W-...Well, I don't think I'm supposed to take them out without permission so...instead of that, let's use this first lesson to get to know each other, eh?" Amon suggested as an alternative. He looked over at Sol, pointed at him "You, uhhh...Sol! Tell us a bit about yourself?". "Hmm? Oh!" Sol cleared his throat, adjusting his tie before speaking "I...". "Why know about him? He isn't that interesting." Maya said, interrupting Sol before he can even continue, much to his obvious chagrin. "Hey! Quit it! Why do you always toy with me!" Sol said, speaking to Maya, pointing at her angrily as he stood up. "Oh, Sol, dear boy." Maya flashed a grin towards Sol before speaking "Cabbages." Somehow, saying that single word, caused Sol to tucker up and sit back down in his chair, silent, and nervous, much to the girl's amusement. "...We're getting nothing done here." Amon regrettably admitted to himself "Adra! Why won't you tell us abit about yourself instead?" Amon said, directing his attention to Adra. "I shall speak then!" Adrasteia suddenly stood up, striking the floor with her sheathed katana, with both her hands on top of the hilt's tip "I am Adrasteia Equos. I am on a mission by my poor deceased mother to hunt down and stop great evil from bringing about a calamity upon this world!" Everyone stared in awe at Adrasteia's declaration, and how serious it sounded. "...Lovely." Amon, however, took it as nothing too major. Adra more than likely had quite the imagination. "What about uhh...Maya? You interrupted and more than likely brought up some horrific memories of a past event to traumatize poor Sol, so why not say a lil' something?". "Oh, very well." Maya stood up, only to sit comfortably on her desk, crossing her legs "As you already know, I am Maya Brinstill, and I hope we all get along~." Amon spent too much time with Aph to tell Maya wasn't going to be very enjoyable company, judging by her tone and smile alone. "Okay, okay. We're not really...advancing. Uhh...". "Of course we're not." Mitra said "A teacher should know what to do in class to begin with! Not wait for the last minute for everything to happen!" Mitra sighed in disappointment, rubbing her forehead "My teacher is rolling in his grave knowing you're his successor.". Mitra's comments didn't help Amon at all. "Why not tell us about yourself, sensei?" Elizabeth asked Amon, resting her head against her hand, seemingly bored "We don't know anything about you.". "Oh...uhh..." Amon cleared his throat before speaking "I am...a father of four, with a fifth one on the way. I am...happily married to two wives, and...". "Where's your ring?" Amon was suddenly cut off by Adrasteia, who eyed him. "My ring...?" Amon tilted his head in confusion, but quickly came to a realization "Oh! My ring...it's broken." Amon said. "And the other one?" Adrasteia continued to question him. "...Huh?". "You're married to two women. Surely, you're not going to just settle on one ring, right?". "Umm..." Amon had never thought of that. Granted, he knew how marriage worked, having traveled alot, and encountered many people. Ironically, he still cannot read nor swim. But, this did raise a point. Amon isn't legally married. "Here's a better question." Mitra interrupted, glaring at Amon with a serious look in her eyes "Why did you become a teacher?" Mitra asked Amon. "...So that I may support my fa-...". "What is your reason, beyond that?" Mitra continued to interrupt Amon, questioning him further "Becoming a teacher isn't something anyone can do. You need to have the right knowledge, and wish to share said knowledge. So...did you become a teacher to share your knowledge with these students? Or is it something else?" She suddenly became intimidating in her mannerism and tone, removing any trace of the eccentric woman from a few seconds ago. Amon openned his mouth, but before any words could could escape, the door was busted open, as a young girl bursted into the classroom. "Laaaaaate!" The girl shouted, her hands extended forward as she fell face flat on the cold ground. She stood up, dusting herself. The girl was rather tall, atleast taller than the likes of Sora or Adra, but still reaching, at best, Amon's shoulders. She had short grey white hair, with three, pink heart-shaped hair clips across her bangs, in addition to strands on her shoulders, tied by small pink ribbons, and a single strand of hair, an "ahoge", standing up right in a swirl on the top of her head. She possessed golden eyes, with distinctive plus-shaped pupils. The girl was slender, well endowed and wore a simple black school uniform with a red skirt and red tie. On another note, she was also bleeding profousely from her forehead, even prior to bursting in. "...Hello!" Amon suddenly greeted the new face "And who are y-...? You're bleeding...". "Ah! Sorry I'm late!" The girl said, bowing down towards Amon "Please forgive me, sensei! I'm still new! My name is Lisa Marax!" Something about Lisa's surname simply made Amon twitch. It was probably the fact it was an extra letter for the single most hated man in his life. "Why are you bleeding? Did you hit yourself on something...?" Amon's eyes suddenly lit up as he reached a conclusion "Did someone hit you?! Who did it?! Tell me so I can go rip 'em a new one!" Amon was quick to chose the harsh method of dealing with bullying... "Ah..." Lisa wiped her forehead with her fingers, suddenly noticing the blood. She saw the blood on her hands, but was surprisingly calm about it "Oh, I didn't think they actually had an impact." Lisa said, alarming Amon. "They?! So someone did hurt you? Who did it?!" Amon grabbed Lisa by her shoulders, appearing more than willing to go hunt down whoever attacked her. "I...I think you should calm down." Gram said to Amon. Even though he could very clearly feel what Amon did, it was still getting out of hand. "Who head hit you, woman?!" Lucadra also shouted at Lisa, even though her existence wasn't known to her. "Oh, for fuck's sake." Gram sighed. Somehow. "Ah...Wait, no!" Lisa said, getting nervous "It's okay! They're no longer an issue!" Lisa tried to relieve the mood, laughing, even though it came out as forced and awkward. "Alright...I'll take your word for it." Amon said, wiping the blood off of Lisa's forehead with his tie "If anything does happen again, I'm not letting whoever did it off so easily.". "Oh, a violent teacher..." Mitra said, sounding as if disappointed. However, her expression quickly changed to a smile, followed by a thumbs up "Violent for your students no less! You pass in relationships! For today that is!" Mitra declared, much to Amon's irritation and confusion "You still have to improve another 99 traits to become perfect as the teacher of this class.". "Alright, I get it! I'm inferior to your teacher! Quit it!" Amon snapped at Mitra, as the bell suddenly rang "...What's this for?". "Oh! Lunch break!" Mitra said, clapping her hands in joy "Today we have mashed potatoes! I love mashed potatoes!" Mitra quickly dashed outside the classroom, running towards the cafeteria, her eyes lighting up with excitement, leaving everyone behind. "I..." Amon coughed, clearing his throat, recomposing himself, ignoring everything that has happened up to this point "So..." Amon turned to his students "Where do we eat?". A while has passed, and Charlotte sat in the same table as Mitra, who was too busy cleaning her plate. They both sat in the cafeteria, at one of the farthest tables away from the door. Charlotte rubbed her forehead in aggravation "So...this student just...came in?" Charlotte asked Mitra, who nodded in reply, being unable to reply due to the food in her mouth "And the moment lunch began, you ran here, leaving the man I told you to supervise behind?" Mitra nodded once more, much to Charlotte's dismay. Mitra swallowed her food, allowing herself to speak again "Oh, right. I was too hungry. Sorry, Charlotte-san." Mitra said, speaking in a respectful tone towards Charlotte, drastically different from how she spoke towards Amon. "Gah, how annoying..." Charlotte rubbed her forehead, trying to let out her aggravation. She then noticed Amon, walking in with his class. They all walked together, and appeared to be chatting "Hmm?! What is he doing here? He's supposed to be at the teacher lounge.". "Maybe he doesn't know?" Mitra suggested, drinking soda from a straw. "Echo." Charlotte declared, as a faint emission of her aura covered the entire school. It was impossible to sense, even by trained sensors, and is meant solely for information gathering. However, she focused her aura in a fixed point, the location of Amon and his students. "So, you live on the top of the hill?" Hemera asked Amon, carrying a tray of food with her, as she, along with the rest of her class and Amon, walked over to an empty table. "Oh, yeah. I moved there recently with my family." Amon replied "It has a nice view. Plus, my kids like the breeze.". "Isn't the height scary though?" Sora asked Amon, seemingly shivering from the thought of great heights. "Not really. I'm used to them." Amon replied "Say, how old are you guys anyway?". "We're all 17. Except for Sol. He's 18." Maya replied, glaring over towards Adrasteia "Well, some of our heights may say otherwise." Adrasteia didn't allow Maya's words to affect her, simply brushing her off. "I'm 18 too, though." Lisa said, declaring her age "My mom always told me I had the looks of a twenty year old woman though!" Lisa seemed to speak of her mother fondly, even smiling widely at her memory. "They're all talking about useless crap..." Charlotte said, annoyed. "Why not just report him?" Mitra asked Charlotte "He is a criminal, no?". "He is. But no matter how hard I try, I can't find any malice or evil intent." Charlotte replied, rubbing her chin "If he's a criminal, I would've detected his sin already. And I know what his crimes are. Amon, the Blind Ghost, the Mad Dog. His crimes against this country are well known by now...especially after the Council's destruction. True, it's been rebuilt recently, but still." Charlotte suddenly got an idea, as she carefully eyed Amon as he sat down with his student, sitting next to Hemera, and Sol, but was primarily talking to Sol "Omnis Oculus." Charlotte said, as she closed her left eye, while her right pupil released a faint, blue flame, which quickly vanished, but a flame ring surrounded her iris from within her sclera "Let's see what you're weak point is..." Charlotte's vision changed. Everything was a blank slate, with only a black outline of Amon's body being visible. Within the black outline itself, appears red areas "Oh, you're quite badly battered." Charlotte said, noting that alot of areas on Amon's body were wounds that still needed healing, or would be easy to use against him. However, further investigation lead her to a single, large weak point, his back. "What the hell...? His back...it's like he didn't even bother defending himself from surprise attacks.". "Hmm?" Mitra was confused as to what Charlotte was doing "Oh, you're using Omnis Oculus.". "His back is his greatest weakness...Not only is it extremely sensitive, but if hit hard enough, it could potentially incapacitate him." Charlotte said, as her eye returned to normal "Let's test it out." Charlotte said. "Oh, I was wondering, since I didn't get to know you guys good enough, why not dedicate the next lesson to just us getting to know each other?" Amon suggested, as he eyed Maya "Without interrupting one another." Maya shrugged, but she understood what Amon meant. "Poke!" Charlotte suddenly said, and did so, poking Amon's back with her finger. Despite her small size, and more than likely average strength, she managed to make Amon react to that single poke. He bended his back, and then teleported away from Charlotte, appearing on the other side of the table, pointing at her angrily "Oh, wow, your back really is your weak point.". "Do not poke me in the back! I do not appreciate surprise back pokes!" Amon snapped at Charlotte, visibly affected by that "Dammit, my back is too sensitive...!" Amon rubbed his shoulder, as the stinging feeling on his back began to fade. "Geez, I thought those scars were meant to show you were in alot of battles, and learned from them." Charlotte sighed in disappointment, shrugging "But, I guess I expected too much from you. For your back to be in such terrible shape, I'm truly regretting my decisions now." Amon seemed visibly irritated by Charlotte's comments "Oh, well~ It's still your first day. I'll give you a week." Charlotte said, snapping her fingers as she teleported away, even taking Mitra with her. "...That is my boss." Amon said, letting that fact sink in. He teleported back to his seat, visibly affected by Charlotte's surprise poke. "I need to ask Lamia to do something about this...". "Why is your back sensitive?" Hemera asked Amon what everyone was probably wondering. "It's probably because I didn't do a very good job at protecting it." Amon said, remembering the times he blocked an attack to defend Lamia and Lily from Mozou, and later the onslaught of attacks his back recieved from Ares when protecting Asteria "It's been badly scarred.". "Why though? You can use teleportation." Maya commented "Someone who uses Teleportation Magic is typically tough to hit, if not impossible, because they can theoritically become the fatest being in the battlefield thanks to its ability to transport you from one location to another.". "I...had to keep someone safe." Amon replied. It was the only excuse he really had to justify himself "Though, the second time I couldn't really use my magic, so it was kinda pointless." Amon said, rubbing his chin. "Hey, what's that mark?" Elizabeth said, pointing at the mark on the back of Amon's left hand "Is that some kind of rune?". "Ah." Amon had almost completely forgotten about this. The Shadow God Slayer Mark, which houses Nyx's magic within him. Simply knowing that saddened him, since it felt more like a constant reminder of what happened. "Yeah. It is." Amon replied, getting up "I need to go for a bit. You wait for me in class whenever that'll be. I'll get there as soon as possible." Amon said, teleporting out of the cafeteria. "Well, that was weird." Sol said, taking a bite out of a sandwich "You think we should've told him the teacher's eat in the teacher's lounge?" Sol asked his fellow peers. "Nope." Hemera replied, opening a book and beginning to read it. "I don't care." Maya shrugged off Sol. "W-...Wait, he didn't know...?" Sora was still proving to be the most normal student in the class still. "I...I actually wanted to talk to him." Lisa said, sounding disappointed. "There, there." Adrasteia patted Lisa's back, giving her a thumbs up for confidence "You'll get your shot next time.". "I think you're getting the wrong impression..." Lisa felt indifferent towards Adrasteia's support. "On another note, we share the same hair. Let us be friends." Adrasteia said, sounding completely serious "I shall call you my best friend. I am Adrasteia.". "A-...Adrasteia...?" For some reason, Lisa had a blush across her face, even appearing nervous all of a sudden "I...I'm happy to be your friend!" She changed her mind fairly quickly. "Excellent!" Adrasteia wrapped her hand around Lisa's neck, pulling her closer as the shorter of the two stood up, proudly "You shall be my sidekick besty! And together, we will become the best!" Adrasteia's eyes lit up with excitement, while Lisa simply felt overwhelmed by the girl's enthusiasm. Amon walked through the school halls, his back still in pain "Goddammit, this is gonna be a pain all day now." Amon said, trying to shake off the pain. "Side! Right! Nurse!" Lucadra popped infront of Amon, pointing to the right, directing him to the school infirmary "Ye can get yourself all patched up 'ere, ya big crybaby." She said with a mocking tone hidden in her always carefree voice. "...I can live." Amon said, shrugging off Lucadra's suggestion. "..." Suddenly, Lucadra used her Telekinesis on Amon's entire body, managing to pull him against the infirmary doors, his back hitting them, causing him even more pain, and then dropping him off "Have fuuuuun~". "Y-...You goddamn fang mouthed lil' condescending piece of s-...!" "Excuse me!" Suddenly, Amon was cut off when the infirmary doors openned, revealing the nurse of the school. She was rather tall, reaching Amon's height, possessing a fairly large chest, and wearing the traditional white nurse uniform, as well as white shoes, and the headpiece. She had long blue hair, with bangs, that reached to her rear, and purple eyes with black pupils. "No shouting at the school halls, please." The nurse said to Amon, looking around and seeing no one was around "This includes when talking to yourself, sir.". "Ah...Sorry..." Amon apologized to the nurse "I'll just...leave then." Before Amon could, however, a sudden surge of pain was unleashed on his body, and the source was his back, even forcing him to bend his back in pain, and almost lose his footing. He looked over to Lucadra, who was moving her fingers around, flashing a smug grin, showing she was the source of the pain "L-...Lucadra...!" Amon was trying to hold his voice, so he won't look insane as he shouts as an invisible person. "Are you okay?!" The nurse rushed to Amon, and unfortunately placed her hand on his back, patting it, causing him to try and keep her hand away from his back "Oh, dear, you seem to be suffering. Come, I'll see what I can do for you." The nurse said, grabbing Amon's hand and dragging him into the infirmary. "I am the best wingman ever." Lucadra complimented herself, creating another illusionary image of herself in order to have a high five. "You're kinda sad." Gram said to Lucadra "I mean, toying with Amon is all fine and dandy, but high five with yourself? That is a new level of loneliness.". "Oh, I bet you're the most popular kid on the block, ain'tcha?" Lucadra kept her smile, as if trying to anger Gram. "Ha! Jokes on you. I don't need popularity! I was always perfectly fine by mys-...!" Gram took a moment to realize what he was saying "...Goddamn, we're sad.". "It's why we're such great friends, eh, besty?". "Shut up." Gram wasn't too keen on Lucadra's offer of friendship. Kagami simply laid idle in the reflection of the windows, appearing bored. Funny how no one seems to bother noticing she barely appears "...Maybe I was wrong in following him..." Kagami was beginning to rethink her choices in life. Amon was in too much pain to really complain about being treated, even if it wasn't Lamia for a change. "Sit down." The nurse said to Amon, as he sat down on a chair, while the nurse went to get supplies. "I feel like I'm dying..." Amon thought to himself. Never has he felt so much pain from something so simple "Why is my back so sensitive?!". "The Black Blood may have a part in this..." Gram deduced "You always protected your loved ones with your back, getting it more and more injured, scarring it, and along with that, your back became your weak point. I'd recommend to try and keep it safe from now on." Gram explained to Amon. "Doesn't say how the Black Blood did it, but whatever...". "Alright, now, where does it hurt?" The nurse said, sitting infront of Amon with after getting herself several medical supplies. "My back. It's killing me." Amon replied "Not in the old man way, but it's just sensitive...Touching it with too much force causes me alot of pain.". "Oh dear." The nurse exclaimed, as she grabbed her chair, and sat behind Amon "Excuse me." The nurse lifted up Amon's shirt, placing it over his head, exposing his back for her to examine. She saw his back was heavily scarred, mostly burnt, but in addition to that, it was red, as if it was a fresh wound "This is serious...You're a teacher, correct?" The nurse asked Amon, who nodded in reply "You might need to be absent for the day, because this might require you to rest up so I can treat it.". "I can't do that! This is my first day!" Amon exclaimed to the nurse "I can't leave my student when I only just met them...". The nurse sighed, as she grabbed an ointment, rubbing it on Amon's back, much to his displeasure "Just bear with it for a while. This should atleast lessen the pain." The nurse said, as Amon was trying to hold in his voice while the cold ointment was rubbing on his pained back "I suppose I can sympathize. I've only been here for an hour.". "Wait, really?" Amon was surprised to hear that. "I just got assigned in here, after my last location didn't work out." She sighed, as if remembering a disappointment "But, anywho, what's your name? I am Joi." Joi, the nurse, introduced herself. "My name is Ira Euryale." Amon replied, using his other name as usual. "Oh, Ira, that's a lovely name." Joi said, smiling. She finished rubbing the ointment, getting up and sitting infront of Amon again. "Keep your shirt up a bit more, let the ointment dry first. It'll be uncomfortable. Besides, you still have 10 minutes before class begins.". "Thank you." Amon thanked the kind nurse, putting a smile. "If you ever get hurt again, or your students do, just come here, and I'll take care of all of you." Joi said to Amon "Nice to know there are people here you can rely on, right?". "Well, I'm not sure about the principal yet..." Amon said, already having a bad memory to flashback to involving Charlotte poking his back. "Haha...yeah. When I first arrived, she made my clothes vanish, just to see how my figure was doing. Luckily, she kept my undergarments on." Joi blushed lightly, remembering how her interview with Charlotte went. It mostly involved Joi adjusting to the fact her boss looked like a child, and later had to recover from being almost stark naked for a few short seconds. Granted, it was only her shirt that vanished. "She did that to you too...?" Amon was beginning to doubt any future liking to his boss. "Haha, yeah." Joi coughed, clearing her throat "So, what class do you teach? Or subject atleast.". "Oh, I'm the Special Class' teacher." Amon replied, as Joi suddenly grabbed him by his collar, pulling him, causing his shirt to fall down. "The Special Class?!" Joi was shocked by these news "Do you realize what responsibility you're given?! How did you even get accepted?! It's supposed to take a powerful Mage to become a proper teacher for that class!". "Uhh..." Amon didn't really have much of a reply. Suddenly, the bell rang, which was Amon's cue to return to class "Oh, I need to head back." Amon said, gently, at first, pulling Joi's hands to remove them, but failed to make her budge "Is she made of steel?!". Joi sighed "I guess I shouldn't get you fired." Joi released Amon "Just remember to come over if anything ever happens. It's my job after all, and I'm more than willing to help anyone." Joi said to Amon as he walked to the door. "Once more, thank you very much." Amon said, leaving the infirmary. Joi looked at her watch, seeing the time was incorrect on it, as she was a few minutes too early of everyone "I need to get me a better watch.". Awaken The Kings "He seems to be doing fine..." Lamia said to herself, smiling, sitting down next to Mira's bed "I guess the news didn't destroy him all that much.". "You mean the news about his father?" Mirajane asked Lamia, having been there when the news broke out. "Yeah...He told me before, to prove that he can trusted that one time to help us find everyone." Lamia said, referring back to when Marx helped them find Deviot, which also helped them reunite with everyone else "I don't understand him. One minute he's helping us, talking with such a serious manner...and yet, then he's attacking us. It's as if...he's being controlled." Lamia then shrugged, getting up "Or it's all just a farce he's playing. Either way, I can't concern myself with this too much. I have work to get to." Lamia looked over at Mira "I'll leave Hera to take care of you, s'that cool?". "Oh, yes. Don't worry about me. I'll be taking a nap anyway." Mira said, reassuring Lamia she'll be fine "I just hope my restaurant will be okay when I wake up." Mira said, making herself comfortable in bed, and dozing off. "..." Lamia exited the room quietly, closing the door behind her, trying her best not to make a sound "Hey, Hera." Lamia called to Hera, who heard her master's call immediately "Stay here, and if Mira needs anything, get it for her, okay?" Lamia placed the orders for Hera, who bowed her head to Lamia. "Yes, Master." Hera said, taking her position next to the door, waiting. Lamia went ahead to her basement's lab, closing the door's shut behind her, and locking it. She lit up the room, revealing several machinery scattered throughout the place, as well as tools, and three tubes, containing unseen figures within them. "I guess I'll finish you three today, and help out at Mira's place." Lamia said, grabbing a nearby screwdriver, as well as a wrench "It'll take some extra work, but...meh.". "What...is this...?" One of the figures began to speak from within the tube, its entire appearance shadowed. Its voice sounded gargly and rough. "Finally, you wake up." A more feminine voice spoke, next to the middle figure, from the right "So what did you dream of?". "Goddammit, are you guys getting up now?" Lamia sounded annoyed, she tapped the glass tubes twice "I should get the lights of these things fixed." Lamia cleared her throat, looking over at the left most tube, where the figure was awake, but simply chose not to speak. She grinned, taking a step back and looking at the three tubes "Wakey wakey, my three little pets." Lamia said, grabbing a Lacrima-powered remote "The animal kingdom won't remain patient for their kings anymore." She pressed the buttons, opening the three tubes, freeing whoever was within them. Meanwhile, at Masquerade Soul, Levy was in the kitchen, wearing the traditional white garb and hat of a chef, preparing meals alongside other employees "Why is today so busy?!" Levy said, hurrying to get the meals prepared. "It's probably because just because alot of people got a day off after our fight had some serious property damage..." Gajeel said, looking over through the window, waiting to get the order. He dressed as a butler, the current theme of the restaurant. It was surprisingly fitting. "We probably should've been more careful against that clown.". "You think?" Levy stared at Gajeel, looking displeased "I have to put extra work today, and Mira isn't even here today...!" Levy said, tears of regret washing down her face, as she clutched her spatula "But I have to do this for her! She's probably worried sick about this place going down in a hellish fire.". "You're being quite dramatic..." Gajeel pointed out "I mean, what's the worst that can ha-...?" Gajeel suddenly recieved a harsh fist to the face, coated in metal, straight to his nose, causing it to bleed "The hell was that fo-...?!". "Don't say what can happen!" Levy said, her hand coated in a metallic coating "Bad things always happen after that!". "W-...What the hell happened to your hand?" Gajeel asked, pointing at Levy's hand. "Oh, this." Levy rubbed her chin, flashing a confident smile "I call this Script Enhancement. I basically use Solid Script on my limbs, and wear it for a boost." Levy explained, as the metal dissipated from her hand "That was Solid Enhancement: Iron.". "...Wait, why didn't you just use that against the clown...?" Gajeel asked Levy, reminding her how Marx delivered a rather harsh knee to her stomach. "I did use it on time." Levy replied "But that doesn't matter anyway." Levy said, rubbing her stomach "It didn't do much to stop it anyway...But, I guess it could've been worse." Levy heard the beeping of the oven, and quickly pulled out a well-baked pie out of it. She placed it on a place, slicing it and putting napkins on a tray, with the pie itself. She handed it over to Gajeel "Now, go do your job!" Levy said. "Right, right." Gajeel said, walking off to deliver the order to the customers. Suddenly, Lamia barged in, kicking the door open "Yo." She casually said, raising her hand, with a half hearted hand wave. "What the hell are you doing?" Gajeel said, mildly annoyed, placing the tray down on a table with a family of two parents, and three kids, one who wore a birthday cap "And did you have to kick the door?". "So much for a hello." Lamia said, sounding rather annoyed. She coughed, clearing her throat "Anywho, I decided to come over and help ya'll." Gajeel had an "oh god" expression from that statement alone, while Lucy simply tried remaining out of Lamia's sights, remaining at the farthest part of the restaurant, simply standing infront of a table of customers with her back facing Lamia, hoping she doesn't look this way and recognize her. "Zenaku, get in 'ere!" Lamia called out, looking behind her. Everyone as well waited for something to happen "Oh goddammit, what are you dumbasses doing?". "What the hell are you doing?" Gajeel asked Lamia. "Gimme a sec here." Lamia said, walking outside, going away from everyone's sights, seemingly towards someone "Hey! Get your asses over here!" Lamia shouted, clearly enough for everyone to hear "I don't care if there's a pup-...! Okay, yeah, he's pretty goddamn cute." She was apparantly talking to someone "Okay, okay! You can pet our pup when we get home! Just get over here already!" Lamia said, as she returned to the entrance "Sorry 'bout that, they got distracted by a puppy." People either kept their focus out of interest or simply ignored this blonde crazy person. Soon, the footsteps of a group came in, as three tall individuals came into sights. They were large, metallic wolf-like humanoids. Each of them wore a cape, and were taller than Lamia. One was golden in colour, possessing a vicious grin and red eyes, while the other was silver, possessing more of a frown, all two bearing their sharp fangs. The third, and largest, was red, whose mouth was closed, and eyes glew orange. "I am going to ask what the hell alot with you, aren't I?" Gajeel came to a very spot on conclusion. "Yes, you will." Lamia said, turning to the three metallic werewolves "This is the Zenaku Unit, and I have specially constructed them for the purpose of doing whatever I tell them.". "Wait, why are we here?" The golden one spoke, his voice being deep and gargly "You said we were going to do a mission of utmost importance. What does a restaurant have to do with it?". "Oh, you'll be working here until Mira gets better." Lamia said, sounding rather cheery about it. Well, as cheery as she can be. "I should've known..." The silver one said, possessing a much more feminine voice, not matching her appearance at all. "Well...I guess we should get to it.". "What?! Nonsense!" The gold one retorted "Silver, Red, this kind of work is degrading for beings such as us! We were built with the power t-...!". "Okay, time out." Lamia grabbed the golden Zenaku by his metallic ear, having to raise her arm to reach it, and pulled him down, actually managing to overpower him "Listen 'ere, Gold, I should remind you, I'm the one who built you, and what I say is law to you lot. So, if you wanna complain, do it on your own spare time." Lamia's treatment towards them was already quite harsh. She released Gold, turning back to everyone else "So, we're gonna need like, two male uniforms, and one female." Lamia said, stating what she needed. "What about you?" Levy asked Lamia. "Oh, I'll be a customer today. Even brought a wallet this time. Granted, it's not mine." Lamia said, taking out a wallet from her pocket "But, I'm sure the bastard won't need it." It's a miracle Lamia has friends of any kind. Lamia sat down on a table, comfortably, as she was handed over a menu by a faceless employee of the restaurant. "Let's see what we got here..." Lamia said as she looked over the menu. Meanwhile, the Zenaku Unit was taken to the employee's changing room, Gold and Red to the male's changing room by Gajeel, while Silver was taken by Lucy to the female's changing room. "Put these on." Gajeel handed over two butler cosplays to the metallic beasts, miraculously finding a big enough size for both "Hopefully, you won't tear them up too much.". "We can adjust our bodies to that, thank you very much." Gold said, as he looked over the outfit "These clothes...why do you wear them?". "Huh?" Gajeel didn't understand the question. "Why do you humans wear clothing? From my very limited and less than hour long knowledge, humans enjoy the sight of nudity. So, wearing clothes seems to contradict that desire." Gold said, his monotone voice and menacing appearance only making that line more ridiculous, on top of his stasis mouth that didn't even open when he spoke. "...Just put the damn clothes on." Gajeel wasn't willing to deal with whatever Lamia taught her new toys. And while this was going on, Red was simply standing there...doing nothing. On the other room, Silver was handed over a maid attire by Lucy "Here you go, miss Silver." Lucy said to Silver, smiling and somehow not bothered by her appearance at all. "Oh, please, don't call me miss. Just Silver is fine." Silver put the clothing down, removing her cape, and neatly folding it "I must admit, I did not expect such a thing, for my very first day to involve this sort of work." Silver said, sounding contempt with current events "It isn't so bad, however, I am enjoying my time thus far." It almost looked like Silver was smiling to Lucy, though it appeared more as a menacing grin "You, for instance, are quite kind. I like you. Will you be that definitive companion I can rely on when I require assistance in a certain situation and have no out?". "You mean friend?" Lucy somehow understood Silver's nonsense speak. "Yes. That." Silver replied. Afterwards, the three Zenaku exited the changing rooms, wearing their perspective uniforms. Miraculously, they managed to fit perfectly into them, their spikes seemingly vanishing, as the uniforms neatly fit their bodies. Even Red, the largest of the three, managed to fit into his uniform without a problem. The three met eyes after exiting "Ha! Silver, you look ridiculous in that!" Gold said, thoroughly amused. "Hmph." Silver grunted, brushing off Gold "I think I look fantastic in it. What do you think, Red?" Red simply gave a thumbs up, seemingly prefering not to bother getting himself too deep into this conversation "See? As usual, he has more brains in you do.". "Please, don't fight..." Lucy tried to calm down the two before it'd get out of control. "She's right. No need to get into a scuffle with an obvious outcome." Silver said, walking off and leaving Gold and Red behind. "Gah, is she really my sister?". "Technically speaking, nothing connects us in a familial sense, other than the mere presence of a common creator, as in Lamia." Red answered Gold's question. "...You know, you should really talk more. I only know you're name." Gold said to Red. "I'd rather not." Red bluntly stated. "Just get to work. It's really simple. Go to a table, and take the customer's orders." Gajeel explained to the two "Just don't scare anyone."." "I shall take Lamia's order." Red said, leaving Gold behind as he walked over to Lamia, who was still looking over at her menu. Lamia looked over at Red, appearing pleased "Oh, Red. You look rather sharp in that uniform." Lamia said, commenting on Red's appearance in the butler attire "How ya feelin' there, buddy?". "I am not programmed to feel anything.". "You technically are. You just don't wanna answer that, do you?" Lamia was actually spot on about that. Red couldn't bother getting all chatty. He didn't like speaking as it is. All he wanted to do was sit down and do nothing. He wasn't sure if this was a design flaw by Lamia, or just some malfunction in his program. "But, anyway. just bring me coffee. Four cups of sugar.". "Which flavour?". "Any works." Lamia said, sending off Red to deliver her order. Meanwhile, Gold took a deep breath, as impossible as that was, before confronting a family sitting on their table. A mother and two children, one an infant of unspecified gender, and a boy, appearing to be five at best. "Hello, may I take your order?" Gold said, trying to sound as polite and non-threatening as physically possible. "Ah, yes. I would like a...". "That human!" Gold cut off the woman, as his attention was drawn towards the infant "Why is it so tiny?! I've never seen a human be so small! How can such a tiny being exist?". "Oh, that's my baby." The woman said, somehow unfazed by Gold's appearance or behaviour. "Baby? Baby...I've never heard of such a thing." Gold said, curiously looking at the infant, who looked back at him. Soon, the infant began crying, most likely frightened by Gold's appearance, causing Gold to back away in shock "What?! What has happened?! Why is the baby thing releasing that liquid substance?!". "Oh, baby, don't cry." The mother picked up her child, craddling it in her arms. "Cry...? That is a horrifying act..." Gold said "Oh, the baby stopped. Why?". "I'm sorry, but he was probably scared of you." The woman said, in an apologetic tone towards Gold "It's a natural reaction, really. People cry for different reasons. They're either scared, sad or just...happy.". "Oh...Crying is unpleasant." Gold said "I don't like it...How do I stop someone from performing the act?". "...Are you a foreigner?". "Foreigner...I think I count as one." Gold said, tilting his head. "Well, there are alot of things you can do. Primarily is comforting the person crying.". "Oh, I see, I see." Gold peeked at the infant, trying to not let it come into eye contact with it "Such an act is performed by humans...Fascinating.". "Is he goofing off...?" Gajeel said, watching Gold perform poorly at his job. "He seems to be bonding with that lady." Lucy said "Maybe we should give him a bit more time.". "I guess..." Gajeel scratched the back of his head, looking over to see Silver performing her job better than Gold, while Red returned with Lamia's order "I just hope this doesn't end up biting us in the ass.". Abyssal Reign Juvia slept comfortably in her bed, but quickly awoke due to the sounds of someone rushing and screaming outside. "What is that fool doing now?" Juvia got out of bed, wearing her blue pajamas with wave-like pattern on it. She openned the door, exiting, but was a few seconds too late, as the door closed, with Amon leaving the hotel "Huh, how odd." Juvia said to herself "Well, it is morning. I may as well prepare for the day." Juvia said, walking out of her room, stretching her arms. She immediately noticed Frank walking with clothes in his arms, carrying them to the bathroom "You!". Frank immediately halted, looking over at Juvia, confused. "Would you care prepare some clothes for me? I have some in my closet, and I already left, so while I bathe, please do that." Juvia said, or rather, ordered Frank, as she entered the bathroom. Frank simply sighed, entering the bathroom, and putting down the clothes, before the entrance to the actual tubs and showers, putting the clothes in the laundry. "Ah, I see. You're doing the laundry first." Juvia said, still in the same area as Frank "Good boy. While you're at it, please do the same with mine as well." She said, as she was nonchalantly undressing, and neatly folding her clothes, handing them over to Frank "Good job, Frank, was it?" Juvia said, as Frank nodded "Well, you're certaintly a good butler." Juvia walked into the baths, closing the door behind her. "..." Frank finishing placing the clothes in the laundry, and then activated the washing machine. He pulled out a notepad from out of his pocket, alongside a pen. On the notepad was a list of chores, a "to do" list. He scratched off "laundry", and wrote down "Get clothes for the blue lady." With that, he walked into her room, opening the closet. However, he saw many clothes. Juvia somehow found the time to buy herself an entire batch of different fashions. Frank decided to take the dress, same one she wore the day before, folding them all neatly, and carrying them back to the bathroom, placing them down infront of the baths' door. He pulled out his notepad again, scratching that off. Next on Frank's to do list, was preparing a meal for everyone. Well, everyone who was still home right now. Frank got down to the kitchen, wearing an apron, alongside his butler attire, beginning to prepare food for everyone. As the waters were still heating up, Frank made sure to get a bowl of raw meat for Noma, placing it down for the sleeping wolf, the smell waking him up instantly. "Hmm?" Noma looked over to see the bowl of meat, and Frank smiling to him "Thank you kindly." Noma gave a friendly bark to Frank, getting up and beginning to eat the meat. "Aaaah, raw is the best. And you humans are always so insistent on heating it up. Blasphemous! Untapped and unsoiled meat is the best." Noma thought to himself as he happily gnawed away at his meal. "Hey, Frank!" Rhea called out to Frank, fresh out of bed, evidently still tired, rubbing her eyes, while Juno was also still in her PJ's, holding her large pillow with her and yawning "Could you go get me and Juno toothpaste? We ran out." Rhea asked Frank, who nodded. Before leaving, he prepared a simple meal for everyone, soup and sunnyside up eggs. Frank made sure there was enough for everyone, Lamia and Mira included. He took two plates of sunnyside up eggs, and walked to where Mira was resting, having the intention of giving a meal to both her and Lamia. However, when he openned the door carefully, he only saw Mira and Hera, much to his confusion. "Oh, Frank. I apologize, but master left. She said she was busy and left Mira in my care." Hera explained to Frank, somehow understanding what he was wondering. "But, we have a guest." Hera said, pointing towards Roach, who was sitting next to Mira's bed, with a jar of cookies in her hand, eating one cookie at a time. "Oh, is that sunnyside up eggs?" Mira said, telling by the smell of the eggs reaching her nose "Wait, was that for me? Oh, you didn't have to, really!" Mira felt flattered by Frank's concern. However, Frank walked to Mira, placing a small wooden table down for Mira, and the plate with the eggs on it, and giving the other plate to Roach, smiling gently to both "Thank you, very much, umm...Frank, was it?" Frank nodded "It's nice to know there are such caring people here.". Frank smiled, feeling pleased with his good deed, and left the room to allow Mira to relax. He prepared himself to go out and buy groceries, in addition to anything else needed. Frank wrote down a list of whatever he needed to buy for the family. "Oh, Frank. Thank you for doing as I asked." Juvia thanked Frank, bowing her head to him, much to his surprise, causing him to wave his hands in a "no need for that" kind of fashion. "Hmm? What's that? You seem to be preparing to leave." Juvia said, noting Frank was carrying a wallet, as well as a grocery list. Frank nodded to Juvia, confirmed what she deduced "Ah, then I shall come as well. It would be a nice oppurtunity to get see the place more, as well as shopping." Frank agreed, allowing Juvia to accompany him. The two left, walking down to town, as Frank was focused on looking for a store to buy groceries "So, how did you come to become the family's butler?" Juvia asked Frank, curious about his backstory "I mean, no offense, but you seem to be rather experienced in this. I assume this isn't your first family?". Before Frank could utter a word that wouldn't exit his mute mouth, his attention was caught by a crying girl, weeping over her balloon being stuck on a tree branch. Her mother comforted her daughter, but ultimately couldn't really do a thing. Frank gave Juvia his wallet and list, and quickly leaped towards the tree, climbing it rather quickly. He carefully removed the balloon from the branch and jumped down to the girl, landing neatly on his knee, and giving the balloon to the girl, patting her on the head while smiling "Ah! Thanks mister!" The little girl thanked Frank, much to his pleasure. "Thank you for helping my daughter, sir." The mother also thanked Frank "Now come, dear." The mother said, pulling her daughter as they both walked away. the girl waving goodbye to Frank, who waved back to her. "That was quite kind of you." Juvia said to Frank, complimenting him, despite her blank expression giving off a different vibe "You sur-..." Before Juvia could say anymore, Frank began rushing forward, chasing after a mugger who stole a woman's purse. "Eh?! What the hell?!" The mugger noticed Frank chasing after him, and quickly sped up. Frank clapped his hands, forming a large Formula seal before him. He walked through the seal, suddenly vanishing in a blink of an eye. Suddenly, Frank appeared before the mugger, smacking his open palm into his face, and bashing the man's head against the concrete ground. Frank dusted himself, adjusting his clothing, grabbing the purse, and walking back to the owner, giving it to her with the same gentle smile again. "Ah...thank you." The woman said, still adjusting herself to what she had just witnessed "You're a mage?" Frank shrugged, even he wasn't sure about that "Anywho! Thank you very much!" The woman bowed her head, thanking Frank, and walking off. "..." Juvia had no words this time. She simply walked to Frank and handed him his things back "Let's go get those groceries, shall we?". The two eventually reached a store, entering it. Frank handed over the list to Juvia, since he remembered well what he needed, memorizing them on the way, and Juvia volunteered to help. "...?" Frank's interest was caught by a preculiar item. It resembled milk, but it was brown in colour. He grabbed it, reading it. It said "chocolate milk", sounded delicious. He thought getting one thing for himself wouldn't hurt. Frank walked back to the cashier, spotting Juvia waiting in line, and quickly got next to her in the line. "So, have you gotten everything?" Juvia asked Frank, who nodded "I have as well. Sadly, I couldn't find toothpaste." Frank quickly reassured Juvia by showing her he got toothpaste himself. The two patiently waited in line, until they only had to wait one more customer. It was amazing. The line shrunk so much in such a short time, yet it felt like ages. "Ummm...Sir, you need to have something on you in order to buy things, haha..." The cashier said, noting how the current customer didn't seem to have anything on him. Suddenly, the cashier's shoulder lit up, causing small flames to burst "I am here to take something more precious." The Dark Mage threatened the cashier, who put out the flames before they burnt his flesh. "W-...Wait, pl-...!". Suddenly, Frank kicked the Dark Mage's abdomen, sending him flying out of the store, and into the street. Frank appeared visibly angered. He gave his groceries to Juvia to carry, and walked outside to confront the Dark Mage "Hey, wait, don't go alone!" Frank turned around, stopping Juvia from trying to interfere, and pointed his thumb at his chest, as a way of saying "trust me". "Gah...Stay out of this old man!" The Dark Mage shouted, creating a large fire ball at the palm of his hand, lunging it at Frank. Frank extended his arm forth, creating a large Formula seal. The moment the sphere of fire passed the seal, it shrunk down in size, to a very pitiful and non-threatening scale "What...?!" The Dark Mage was stunned to see his attack be taken care of so easily. "Fine then!" The Dark Mage clapped his hands together, beginning to gather heat, as Frank quickly closed in on him, preparing to strike him with an open palm "Burn!" The Dark Mage unleashes a large heat wave after seperating his palms from one another, engulfing the area in an intense wave of flames, causing flames to appear out of thin air. Out of the large fireball, emerged Frank, choking the Dark Mage. He walked out, seemingly unscathed, with only his shirt being scorched and barely remaining, along with his pants, luckily survivng. This exposed Frank's rather muscular build, but also the many gruesome scars that keep his body intact "Urgh...!" The Dark Mage was running out of breath as Frank continued strangling him "W-...What the hell...are you...?!" Frank kneed the man in the stomach, knocking him out cold and dropping him on the ground, walking back into the store. "Y-...You..." The cashier was stunned at Frank's swift victory. But even more so by how he was seemingly unfazed by his injuries, even smiling as if nothing happened. Frank gestured Juvia to place the groceries, as Frank pulled out his wallet from his pocket, only to find out it was turned to ashes, much to his dismay. "Ah! Please, have it on the house!" The cashier declared "Consider it a deep thank you for saving me and my family!" The cashier said, as Frank noticed children in the back of the store, peeking in. A while later, the two were nearing the home, carrying grocery bags with them. The sun was even beginning to set "I must admit, Frank, you surprised me." Juvia began to speak "You're much kinder than I anticipated. You helped three people today, and ask for nothing in return. I'm quite shocked even." Juvia said, complimenting Frank, even flashing a small smile "You're a good man.". Frank scratched his cheek, feeling flattered by Juvia. The two arrived home, opening the door "Oh, Frank's home!" Rhea said, noticing they returned "Come over 'ere, buddy! We heard what happened." Rhea said, as she showed a gift basket at the table "Those two ladies and guy came over and brought you this.". "..." Frank openned the basket, and in it, he found several fruit, mostly bananas and apples, but among them, he also found a single silver necklace, shaped like a cross. "Looks like you made some fans, there, buddy." Juno said. "Attaboy, Franky!" Lamia slapped Frank on the back for good measure "Givin' us a good repute and helping the needy! I'm proud a you!" Lamia seemed unnaturally happy, as Frank noticed the Zenaku Unit sitting in the sofa together, Silver was reading a book, Gold was messing with some kind of portable gaming system, and Red simply sat, doing nothing but cross his arms. "I'm home." Amon said, opening the door and entering "What I miss?" Amon said, appearing exhausted. "Papa!" Lily cheerfully jumped upon seeing her father come home. "Hi there, sweet heart." Amon instantly smiled upon seeing his daughter. "Hmm? Is that the owner?" Gold said, noticing Amon came in "Nice to meet you, I am Zenaku Go-....Dammit! I lost again! Shit! That was my last life!" Gold said, saddened at his 10th game over screen in a row. "Ignore him." Silver said, closing her book "My name is Zenaku Silver, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my brother Gold, and my other brother, Red." Red simply gave a half-hearted wave to Amon, barely bothering to notice him. Amon looked for a moment at the three mechanical werewolves, took a deep breath, and spoke "So, I'm hungry. I think it's my turn to cook today?" Amon said, accepting the Zenaku Unit as just another one of Lamia's many, many achievements. "I think it was Frank's turn?" Lamia said, rubbing her chin. "No, it was mine, I believe." Aph said. "No! I'll cook!" Amon said, trying to keep Aph to sit down and relax "You just relax, okay? No need to push yourself. I'll cook! I actually got better too. I don't even burn the soup anymore.". "How do you burn soup?" Nanaya asked a very good question. "Oh...you know...keep the fire on...for too long..." Amon said, walking to the kitchen "But, anyway! I'll be putting the apron on today." And Amon indeed wear the apron, over the same attire he wore to school as well, though he did remove his tie. "Ah, this shall be fun." Lucadra said, sitting on the a chair next to Amon. "W-...Wait, you can cook?" Even Gram was surprised. "I can make sliced bread. That counts.". "You...You're a special kind of dumbass.". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice